


Secret Santa Ritsu

by Pandamilo



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: My secret santa gift to Oek on tumblr.Ritsu get's Takano as his secret santa and searches for a gift for him, besides himself.





	Secret Santa Ritsu

It was Christmas… the worst time of the year.

Not because Ritsu hated it or anything of that nature. He liked the atmosphere, the excitement of children, family and friends… all those normal sweet things that came with Christmas he liked.

It was the presents that he hated.

He hated receiving them, never really knowing what to say or how to show he liked what he was being given, even if he didn’t – he really wasn’t great at pretending.

But even worse than _getting_ gifts, was _giving_ them. No matter how well he knew a person, he always doubted he was getting them the right thing, thought they were feigning their interest in it even when they seemed happy with it.

Don’t even get him started on things such as secret Santa and gifts that came from strangers or ones he had to give to strangers. Is it a generic gift if you don’t even know the person? It isn’t like you can ask them what they wanted.

Do you get them chocolates, soaps, gift cards, hobby ideas… all those presents you get from your grandmother that you pretend you really love but you never really _need_?

This year when the editors at his publishing company decided it would be an _excellent_ idea for everyone to pick a name out of a hat and get a gift for them.

So, of course, Ritsu picked the one person he really didn’t want…

_Takano Masamune._

What in the world was he meant to get a man who either had everything, didn’t want anything and to top it all off, was quite open about the fact that he loved him.

_You could just give him yourself for a present._

Ritsu had been making himself a coffee and nearly dropped the entire contents of the scolding hot coffee onto himself in shock. He seriously hadn’t had enough sleep over the last little while (or basically since he began working here) if _that_ was the answer his brain came up with.

_Maybe an obscure book? He reads like I do… Or a scarf, it has been extra cold lately… Eh, maybe I’ll just get him chocolates or something…_

Ritsu had been dealing with this predicament for three weeks now and after all this time thinking and worrying about what to get, it was just two days before he needed to give him his gift and he still didn’t have anything.

That and he still hadn’t come up with anything that could be good for the out-there man he _used_ to love.

_What else did he used to enjoy?_

Imagines of Takano and himself together in high school, always fuzzy and faded from time and distance, memories, but the feeling of warmth, the smell of books and the heat of Takano’s fingers on him always made Ritsu feel a little dizzy.

He hated that more than presents.

As soon as he turned in his last edits for his author, Ritsu was streaming down the snow-covered side walk, frantically seeking anything that grabbed his attention. Nothing seemed to fit, it was too dull, too weird, too un-Takano, that he was almost ripping his hair out in frustration when he turned a corner only to bump into the devil himself.

“T-takano.” Ritsu bowed slightly as way of apology and greeting.

“Onodera, what are you doing? It’s freezing.” Takano looked mildly annoyed, studying Ritsu’s flushed face as Ritsu averted his gaze.

Takano sighed, something he always did when Ritsu wouldn’t look at him, unwound the scarf from his own neck and draped it around Ritsu’s with a tug to wrap it a little tighter.

The sudden action had caused Ritsu to look at the man in front of him, their eyes locking and he knew he was doomed, he couldn’t look away once he was trapped in those pools that seemed to prod through to his very soul.

“You need to be more prepared for weather like this.” Takano stated by way of explanation at the sudden closeness. “I’m headed home, return it to me tonight.” Takano pushed his fingers through Ritsu’s hair as he was walked past, pushing the slightly too long hair out of Ritsu’s reddened face.

When he knew Takano was gone he buried his face into the scarf out of embarrassment, only feel utterly worse when the strong smell that was distinctly _Takano_ assaulted his noise and sent an involuntary shiver up his spine.

He smelled of ink, almond soup and coffee – something that Ritsu would think to be an odd combination on anyone else but he resisted the thought that to him, it was actually horribly comforting.

With the scarf wrapped around his neck, Ritsu pressed forward, the smell of Takano making the expedition both worse and better, all at the same time.

When he was walking passed an old second hand store that sat away from the normal shopping district, with assorted art pieces sitting in the front window, Ritsu couldn’t have told you what made him go in.

The shop was cluttered, overflowing with junk… or another man’s treasure and somehow, he found himself scanning the shelves upon shelves of books, he could feel himself searching but for the life of him, he didn’t really know what for.

That is, until he found it.

Tucked away in a back corner was a leather bound, faded, worn (or as Ritsu saw them, well loved) copy of a book he had seen Takano borrow more than once when he was in high school.

_High school…_

Of course, his brain pulled out a memory, one Ritsu didn’t even realise he had until it all came tumbling back to him. Takano in his usual spot in the library, reading a book for the second time, something Ritsu couldn’t remember ever seeing him do before.

It was a good book, full of adventure, well written and bounded beautiful, well this copy was when it was originally published, now it was more tattered and worn.

_Just like you and Takano._

Ritsu almost throw the book away but found himself leaving with it clutched tightly to his chest a minute later. It was such a silly memory, a dumb idea but it fit so perfectly to Takano that Ritsu couldn’t bear to leave it behind.

***

When he arrived at home he was surprised when he went into his bathroom awhile later and saw the stolen scarf, still wound tightly around his neck. He needed to return it but that would also mean having to see Takano and give him the book.

The issue with this of course being Ritsu was, in fact, terrified… _what if he remembers it and then thinks it means more then it does… worse, what if he doesn’t remember and…_

_I feel like a fool._

Ritsu took a shuddering breath, pulling himself together and tugging the scarf from his neck. Standing outside of Takano’s door, eyes flicking back to his own next to it a few times with his hand raised to knock, he spent more time then he should have hesitating.

After a few seconds the door was opened, Takano looked slightly dishevelled, hair out of place, his shirt looked too big for him, hanging off his shoulder.

“Oh, Onodera, sorry. I was getting ready to sleep, come in.” Takano looked genuinely surprised to see him, which was unusual considering how many times he convinced Ritsu he needed to be at his house with him.

“Did you just come to bring my scarf? It’s quite late, you could have waited till tomorrow… you seem unhappy, what’s wrong?” Takano was scrutinising his face, reaching out and pulling his chin so they would be looking at one another.

“Here.” Ritsu thrust the scarf at Takano, the book firmly wrapped up in it in paper wrapping and went to leave. His entire face felt like it was on fire, red hot and making him want to crumple to the floor of embarrassment.

Before he could take two steps back towards the door he felt Takano’s large hand envelop his wrist, holding him in place, he could feel his warm breath on the back of his neck.

“Ritsu, what’s this?”

“Merry Christmas from your secret Santa.” Ritsu mumbled out, attempting to yank his hand free but knowing full well the effort was in vain.

He heard the rustle of paper being ripped and a soft gasp that could have been his hearing, at this point the rushing of blood in his own ears would drown out most sounds if he let it.

Suddenly Ritsu was enveloped in long arms that wound around his stomach and pulled him flush against Takano’s chest, Takano’s face burying roughly into the side of his neck as Ritsu stiffened in shock.

“Onodera, how… how did you find it?” Takano’s voice was small and soft but hot in his ear as he spoke, sending a shiver up his spine.

“I-I knew you liked older books, I just f-found it at-at a second-hand store.”

“Not the book, Onodera, this one in particular… did you remember?” Takano’s voice was warm with affection as his lips brushed Onodera’s ear and he swore his knees were going to give out from under him.

“Merry Christmas, Takano.” Ritsu replied simply, unsure of what else he could say at this point – apparently Takano had other ideas when Ritsu went to pull away.

“Onodera, I love you. Thank you.”

Ritsu felt his lips press harder to his neck before he was spun around and pushed against the wall, the look on Takano’s face was more worrying to Ritsu then being pressed flush against the wall.

There was a slight glint in Takano’s eyes, moisture there that hadn’t been there a minute ago.

“Takano?”

“I love you Onodera, I know you won’t say it back but at least you show it sometimes.” Before Ritsu could respond his lips were enveloped in the heat of Takano’s, kissing him softly but with passion that forced a shudder to course through him.

Ritsu tried to resist, pull away to leave but Takano knew as well as he did that Ritsu wasn’t leaving tonight, probably not in the morning either… apparently, he wasn’t wrong when Ritsu had thought he would give Takano himself for Christmas.

_I love you, Masamune Takano…_


End file.
